


We Match

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Summary: Fluff





	We Match

“Don’t you dare!” You laughed. Bucky smirked at you and wrapped his arms around your waist lifting you in the air as you shrieked with laughter. “Bucky no!”

“Bucky, yes.” He laughed as he flung you over his shoulder. He held you securely as you lightly hit him on the back.

“Well what’s going on here?” Natasha asked, voice full of mirth.

“Bucky’s not letting me go!”

“Y/N won’t watch movies with me!”

The both of you spoke at once, excited voices overlapping each other. Nat watched you from the doorway, one eyebrow raised in disbelief.

“Nat save me!” You cried dramatically, reaching a hand out to the redhead.

“Fear not for I shall save you from this heathen.” Natasha exaggerated, moving forward to grab you from Bucky’s grasp.

“You shall never get her from me.” Bucky said, joining in on the new game. “Y/N is mine.”

You laughed loudly as the three of you ran through your apartment. The game of chase continued for a few more moments until Bucky, gently, dropped you onto the bed. He followed suit and jumped down onto the bed next to you, Natasha soon laying on your other side.

“That was fun.” Bucky smugly said. Nat leaned over and lightly wacked him in the chest.

“Yeah something about being thrown around on someone’s shoulder, really just screams fun.” You muttered sarcastically causing Nat to laugh.

“So, mean to me. What did I do to deserve two mean girls?” Bucky asked no-one in particular.

“You love us.” Nat smiled at the pouting man, who smiled.

“That I do doll face.” Bucky said with soft eyes.

“Good because I don’t run around like that for just anyone.” You smirked, as Nat buried her head in the crook of your neck.

“You weren’t even running!” Bucky exclaimed.

“Watching you two is tiring enough!” You laughed at his indignation.

“I’ll show you tired.” He smirked running his fingers across your ribs.

“Don’t you dare- Bucky no!” You shrieked with laughter as he and Nat tickled you, until the three of you were breathless from laughter.

“They’re so soft with you.” Clint commented, as he sat across from you. The two of you were sat at the bar in Stark Towers, at one of Tony’s famous parties.

“What do you mean?” You asked, tearing your eyes away from where you were watching Bucky laugh at something Steve had said.

“Here, they’re Bucky Barnes and Natasha Romanoff, the Winter Solider and Black Widow. Infamous ex-assassins. With you they’re gentle, at ease. I’ve known Nat for a, a really long time, and I’ve never seen her this at ease.”

“I like it when they’re relaxed.” You admitted, turning your gaze back to Nat and Bucky at the pool table. “It makes me feel like I’m doing something. Helping them out in some way, no matter how small.”

“You don’t need to try to help them.” Clint said making you look up. “You’re helping them by just being yourself.”

“красотка!” Natasha exclaimed as she dropped onto the couch next to you. “I missed you.” She slurred as she dragged you closer to herself. 

“It hasn’t been that long, Nat.” you murmured grabbing her hand. “Geez your wasted.” You commented seeing the glazed look in her eyes and taking note to how red her cheeks were. 

“I only had a little.” She said leaning her head against your shoulder. “Bucky’s being mean.” Nat pouted causing Clint to laugh. 

“Why’s that, Nat?” You asked running your fingers through her hair. “He won’t give me any of his drink.” She whined, making you smile. 

“That’s because Buck’s got special liquor. He’s got that stuff from Thor, you can’t drink that baby.” You said, as if talking to a child.

“Jesus she is wasted.” Clint laughed looking over the red head. “Maybe you should think about taking her home.” He said to which you nodded

“I think that’s a good idea.” You laughed moving the red head next to Clint. “Can you watch her while I talk to Buck?” You asked and the archer nodded. “I’ll be back in a second, okay, Nat?” You half asked, half stated to the pouting woman.

“You’ll be right back?” She asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes, I will.” You promised before walking over to where Bucky was standing with Steve. “Hiya boys.” You greeted the two super soldiers. 

“Hey doll.” Bucky greeted cheerfully, wrapping an arm around your waist.

“Hi Y/N.” Steve greeted with a smile.

“Buck, just letting you know, I’m taking Nat home now. So, are you going to be able to get home okay?” You asked your brunette boyfriend.

“Why are you taking Nat?” He asked looking around, before spying your girlfriend with Clint. 

“She’s completely off her head.” You said with a small smile. “I thought I’d get her home before she does something she’d regret. So, are you okay to get home on your own?”

“Doll, I can just come home with you two now.” Buck said handing his drink to Steve. 

“Buck it’s fine. I can take care of Nat on my own. Just have some fun, okay?” You said as Bucky grabbed your arm and pulled you into him. 

“Baby doll.” He murmured into your ear. “I would rather be with my girls, than at some party. Let me drive home.”

“You’ve been drinking, Buck.” You reminded the man, winding your arms around his neck. 

“Then you can drive, but I’m coming with you.” He said firmly before turning to Steve and saying he’d see him later. 

“Bye you two.” Steve called as you walked over to your girlfriend. 

“See, Nat.” Clint started. “She said she’d come back and look who’s she’s brought.” He said gesturing to the two of you. Natasha spun around on her chair, almost falling off in the process, and smiled widely.

“красотка! Дорогой!” Nat laughed jumping out of the chair and weaseled her way into the middle of the two of you. “My favorite lovers.” She said, loudly, wrapping her arms around both of your waists. 

“Hey, Nat.” Bucky hummed, reciprocating her actions. 

“Thanks for watching her, Clint.” You said to the archer who waved a hand.

“No worries, I got plenty of teasing material to last a lifetime now.” He smirked. The three of you said your goodbyes before guiding Nat out of the party. 

“You’re really pretty.” Nat said to no-one in particular. “Really, really pretty.”

“You’re really pretty too, Nat.” You told the girl as Bucky strapped her into the back seat. 

“I want to fuck you.” Nat slurred, her hands reaching forward to grab your shoulders, as you sat in front of her.

“Maybe later, baby.” You said as you began to drive away from the tower. 

“But I want to.” Nat whined giving your shoulders a gentle squeeze. 

“Nat, Y/N is driving.” Bucky reasoned. “You can’t have sex with her now.”

“You’re not driving.” Nat stated. “Why don’t you come back here then?”

“Because I’m navigating.” He said. A loud snort escaped your mouth causing Bucky to look over at you. “And what’s that supposed to mean, dragostea mea?”

“You got lost on the way to the store.” You said with smirk. 

“You gave me the wrong map.” He complained. 

“I gave you the right map, you were reading it upside down.” You explained shaking your head at the man. “Your such an old man.” You grumbled under your breath.

“I’m going to ignore that, dragostea mea.” Bucky said turning to look back at Natasha. “Nat, put your shirt on!” Bucky yelled. You looked into the mirror to see that had, indeed, taken off her shirt.

“Make me!” She cried, before letting out a loud laugh. Bucky turned in his seat and forced the red head back into her shirt. “You ruin all my fun.” She pouted.

“Hey, Nat, how ‘bout if you keep your shirt on now, you can take it back off when we get home?” You bargained making the red head smile.

“Yes!” She cheered pumping her hand into the air. You and Bucky let out quiet laughs as the red head began to ramble about everything and nothing. After a few minutes you could see her eyes beginning to droop but she continued to talk. 

“Hey, Nat. Before we get home, how about you have a lay down? You know, just to make sure you’re not too tired.” Bucky said looking at Natasha. The former assassin gazed at the brunette with droopy eyes before nodding and laying down.

“Five minutes.” She muttered laying down on the backseat, she quickly fell asleep much to your amusement.

“We don’t get to see her drunk that often.” You commented, tearing your eyes away from her.

“She was stressed.” Bucky said simply. “Has been since that mission, I think she stole a bit of Stevie’s drink.” He commented.

“I hate that she never tells us when she’s feeling like that.” You grumbled as you pulled into your drive way.

“Why’s that doll?” Bucky asked turning towards you. 

“I want you two to be happy. I don’t want you two to have to keep this stuff bottled up.” You said looking at your boyfriend. 

“Doll we are happy.” Bucky told you grabbing your chin. “Before you this wasn’t who we were. We were grumpy spies who hated admitting we had any emotions. You make us so happy, doll. You make us better. We love you doll.” He added giving you a smile.

“I love you too. Both of you.” You said glancing back at the still sleeping Russian. “I just really want you two to be happy.” 

“And we are, I promise doll.” Bucky promised placing a kiss on your lips. “How about we put sleeping beauty to bed, and we order a pizza?” He suggested running his hand down your arm.

“That sounds fantastic.” You said letting out a happy sound. “I swear Tony’s parties never have real food.” You said getting out of the car. Bucky laughed as he exited the car, he carefully picked up the sleeping red head followed you into your cozy home. 

“Are we home yet?” Natasha asked groggily as she was tucked into bed. 

“Yeah, we’re home, hon.” You affirmed and ran your hand down the side of her face.

“Does this mean I can take my shirt off now?” She mumbled, leaning into your hand. 

“How about you take it off tomorrow?” You suggested only getting the smallest of nods before she rolled over and fell back asleep. You smiled and placed a brief kiss on her head, then left to join Bucky in the living room. 

“She asleep?” He asked pulling you into his arms. 

“Like a baby.” You responded with a smile. He gave a hum and rested his head in your hair. “You ready to turn in too, Buck?”

“I thought you wanted to get something to eat?” He questioned looking down at you. You smiled at the man and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Yeah, but you’re asleep right here, and it’d be nice to go to sleep with you both. We can make a big breakfast tomorrow but for now I just want to lay with you both.” You answered. Bucky gave you a nod and allowed you to gently tug him into the bedroom. 

The two of you quickly shed your party clothes and changed into something much more comfortable. You both slid into bed, Bucky laying in the middle of the three of you, leaving Nat room to rush to bathroom if she needed. 

“Night, doll.” Bucky murmured and pulled you in closer. 

“Night, Buck.” You said giving him a kiss. The two of you fell asleep to the sounds of Nat’s gentle snores. 

The sun was high by the time you woke. Bucky was still asleep, but Nat was nowhere to be seen. Slowly, you pulled yourself out of the mans grasp and rolled out of the bed. The man made a noise as you rolled away, you froze and watched as he pulled more of the blankets onto himself before silencing.

Quietly, you walked out of your bedroom and made your way into the kitchen, the smell of bacon sizzling alerted you that someone was in the kitchen.

“Nat?” You quietly called, walking into the kitchen, you saw the red head standing at the stove. She was clad in only sleep shorts and a singlet, and she looked stunning. 

“Morning, возлюбленная.” Natasha greeted with a smile. You returned the smile and made your way behind the woman to wrap your arms around her waist. 

“Morning, hon.” You replied. “How are you feeling this morning? Do you want me to take over, so you can sit?” You fretted. 

Natasha laughed slightly and patted her hand on top of yours. “I’m fine, возлюбленная. No headache, no throw up, nothing. I am 100% fine.” She assured giving you a kiss on the cheek before turning back to breakfast. “Take a seat, возлюбленная. Breakfast will be ready soon.” 

“You’re in a good mood.” You commented, taking a seat at the table. “With the amount you drank last night, you should be throwing you a lung.”

“I’m Russian. A bit of liquor never put me out for long.” She responded placing a plate on the table. “Bucky!” She yelled, a loud thump sounded down the hall followed by a curse. “Leave the gun in the bedroom, it’s only breakfast.” She called as she sat next to you. 

“If you didn’t want me to go for the gun, then you shouldn’t have screamed.” Bucky grumbled as he walked out of the bedroom.

“Didn’t you take the gun out of the bedroom?” You asked as you served yourself some breakfast. 

“No that was the closet gun.” Nat told you as Bucky sat down on her other side. 

“How many guns do you have?” You questioned exasperated.

“In the bedroom or the house?” Bucky asked through a mouthful of toast. 

“You know what? I don’t even want to know.” You said with a shake of your head. Natasha and Bucky laughed, and Natasha wrapped an arm around your shoulders. 

“I know we’re a bit crazy with the guns, but they make us feel better, knowing there’s some protection for you here.” She said giving you a small smile. 

“I know and I’m fine having them around if that makes you feel better. You just need to give me map, I either can’t find the bloody things, or I find them at the wrong time.” You said with a smirk. 

“We can manage that.” Bucky responded, he stretched his arm over the table and took your hand in his.

“Now that that’s out of the way, we are not leaving this house today.” Natasha said as she stood with her plate. “We are going to sit around, eat the bad foods Steve doesn’t approve of and we are going to enjoy our time together.” She added giving the both of you a kiss. 

“That sounds great, Nat, but I’ve got work this morning.” You said apologetically.

“No, you don’t.” She argued. “Stark can handle a day without you. I’ve already told him you’re not coming in today.”

“Nat you can’t just keep doing that.” You said rolling your eyes. “You know that man is a baby.”

“Trust me doll, we know that all too well.” Bucky interjected with a smirk. 

“I know you don’t like me doing it, but we need a break.” Natasha told you. “We’ve been on back-to-back missions for the last month and you’ve been working far too hard for that billionaire man-child. We need this time together.” 

“She’s not wrong.” Bucky said with a smile. “We’ve all been working too hard.” 

“We have been working really hard.” You conceded. 

“Exactly!” Natasha exclaimed. “Now finish up your breakfast and then we’re going back to bed.”

“Ooh back to bed. I like the sound of that.” Bucky said moving into the chair next to yours.

“Eat!” You laughed pushing his plate towards him. “Or you won’t be getting any sex.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Bucky saluted and began eating with renewed vigor. Natasha and you laughed at the enthusiastic man and went back to discussing your plans for the day. 

Natasha and Bucky had been on a mission with the team for a month. You hadn’t heard from them at all in that time because of high risk this mission was. To stop yourself from worrying, you had thrown yourself into work. Pepper understood the worry that came with being an Avenger and was your rock during these types of missions. 

The two of you were currently in the tower, working on some paper work that Tony had neglected to take care of. 

“Pepper, next time you see Tony, smack him in the face for me.” You groaned as you went through a small mountain of paperwork. 

“Already planning to.” The red head said with a smirk. You let out a sigh and stood, your neck cracking at finally getting some movement. 

“I’m going to make a coffee, you want one?” You asked moving over the machine in the corner of the room. 

“Please.” Pepper uttered leaning back in her chair. You had just grabbed two cups when the room went pitch black. 

“What just happened?” You questioned turning back to the red head. You couldn’t see anything as you fumbled your way back to the desk. 

“Power must have failed.” Pepper muttered turning on her phone’s flashlight. “JARVIS. Come in, JARVIS.” Pepper commanded her phone. “Well that’s not a good sign.” She said after the AI failed to respond.

“Pep, please tell me you know to fire one of these.” You asked pulling two small handguns out of your handbag. 

“Of course I do, but why?” Pepper queried taking a gun off of your hands.

“I don’t think were alone in here.” You told the woman. A loud series of bangs echoed in the hall outside your door, both you and Pepper tensed at the loud sounds. “Pepper call Happy, tell him where we are.” You ordered, raising your gun to the door, ready to fire at whoever entered. 

“Happy, we’re in Tony’s office, someone’s attempting to break in-.” Pepper said immediately as the man answered the phone but cut herself off as the door burst open. 

Even with your limited light you could see these people weren’t here to be any kind of help. 

“Pepper stay behind me.” You instructed before shooting at the people in front of you. You had only fired twice when someone threw a canister into the room. The hissing sound quickly filled the room, along with whatever gas was in the canister. 

Pepper and you began to cough violently. You doubled over, vision blurring, and attempted to reach for your gun, that you had dropped, but fell unconscious when something was bashed against your head. 

“Y/N, wake up please.” You heard as you groggily opened your eyes. The bright light in the room caused you to close your eyes quickly and let out a low groan. 

“Y/N, open your eyes, please.” The voice pleaded again.

“Pepper?” You groaned, slowly opening your eyes to see the redhead sitting across from you. She was sat in a chair with both her arms bound to the chair, taking a look down you were able to see you were bound in a similar way. “Damn it.” You cursed leaning your head back. 

“You can say that again.” Pepper said with a grimace. “Whose fault are we betting it was this time?” 

“I’m blaming, Tony. He probably pissed some asshole off.” You said pulling at your bindings.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Pepper muttered. 

“Fuck.” You snapped as you stopped pulling at the bindings. “These assholes actually knew what they were doing.”

“We’re going to be fine, Y/N. It’s not the first time we’ve dealt with this kind of thing.” Pepper soothed. You nodded at her, wincing at the pain in your head.

“I know that. I just hate this part, the waiting, I’d rather they hurry up so I can kick their ass.” You said closing your eyes. 

“No don’t go to sleep. We don’t know if you have a concussion.” Pepper reasoned making you groan. 

“It doesn’t feel like a concussion.” You uttered making the woman narrow her eyes at you.

“Do you remember what a concussion feels like?” Pepper interrogated causing you to shrug. 

“Bad.” 

“And how does your head feel now?” 

“Bad.” 

“I feel like Tony’s in the room with me now. You really are his sister.” Pepper said rolling her eyes.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” You accepted turning your head to the side at the sound of the door opening. Three men walked into the room, two armed with large firearms, one stood in between you and Pepper, the other two each standing behind one of you. 

“I hope you find your accommodations to your liking, Miss Potts, Miss Stark.” The man in the middle said by way of greeting.

“It wasn’t a bad room, until you graced us with your repulsive mug.” You smirked. The man gave you a venomous smirk and then smacked you in the face. 

“You really are a Stark, aren’t you?” He said turning to Pepper. “How do you put up with the two of them?” 

“A lot of patience.” Pepper mentioned, nodding to herself. “Can we skip the customary bad guy spiel and just get straight into why we’re here?” Pepper asked looking at the man.

“As you wish. Mr. Stark stole something from us and you two are going to get it back for us.” He shrugged. 

“So, the usual.” You summarized. “Is that all we need?” You asked leaning in your chair to look at Pepper. 

“I think so.” She nodded, giving you the okay. 

“Great.” You grinned. You threw the chair to the ground, the wood easily breaking, and slipped the ties of your wrist. Grabbing a piece of wood, you stabbed it into the neck of the man behind you. He fell to ground, hands clutching at his bleeding neck. 

Quickly, you grabbed the gun out of his hand and shot the man behind Pepper. He also fell to the ground but didn’t make another move. You turned to the last man, who was standing in shock, and gave him a camera worthy smile. 

“Thank you for your hospitality.” You simpered and released another bullet into his chest. “You know you could have helped.” You said as you helped Pepper untie herself. 

“Yeah, but you looked like you knew what you were doing.” She said taking the other gun off the man’s corpse. “I want to say you shouldn’t have killed them, but they’re HYDRA, so no-one cares.” She commented spotting the patch on the man’s arm. 

“Fucking bastards.” You mumbled, opening the door a crack. “Ok bad news I think they heard the gun shots, worse news there’s about fifteen of them coming this way.” You added moving away from the door. 

“Great.” Pepper remarked. The door was thrown open and you and Pepper fired shot after shot until all the HYDRA agents were on the ground. 

“Let’s go.” You said and Pepper nodded. The two of you ran out of the room through the halls of the base, ducking behind corners and into rooms to avoid any agents in the facility.

“Damn it.” Pepper cursed as you ran into a dead end. You both turned around only to find yourselves outnumbered and out gunned. You raised your gun and attempted to shoot them but there were no bullets to shoot.

A command in German was shouted and you and Pepper were suddenly struggling against men who’d grabbed you.

“Get off!” You snarled as you were dragged away, along with Pepper. The two of you were dragged down another a hall and then thrown into another room. Before either of you could get your bearings, you were quickly strapped down onto chairs that vaguely resembled a dentist’s chair. 

A burly man stepped towards you and gave you a loathsome grin. “Let’s get started.” He said with a heavy accent. 

“Well that hurt.” You commented quietly. The men had spent what felt like hours trying to break you, but they had failed. The men had stormed out of the room in anger, after releasing you weren’t breaking, leaving you and Pepper to, finally, catch your breath.

“Yeah a little.” Pepper said breathily. “Now I really don’t feel bad about killing some of those assholes.” 

“Wish we could’ve got a couple more.” You said with a smirk, weakly, you turned your head to look at the woman in the chair next to you. Her breathing was erratic, she was covered in her own blood and you were pretty sure they had broken her wrist and leg. 

Though you knew you didn’t look much better, you yourself were covered in blood, your entire body was shaking from the electric shocks and your arm, you couldn’t even bring yourself to look at the mangled flesh. 

“We’re going to be fine. We’re going to be okay.” Pepper said turning to look at you. You couldn’t find the energy to reply, only giving her a hum as your eyes began to close. “No, Y/N now is not the time to sleep. You must stay awake, this time isn’t a joke, this is serious. Don’t close your eyes.” Pepper pleaded. 

“M’tired.” You mumbled forcing your eyes open. Pepper had turned her head and was looking at you with panic in her eyes. 

“I know, I know, but you have to stay awake.” She begged. “Tell me a story about something.” 

“About what?” You asked, looking at her with sleepy eyes. 

“Anything. James, Natasha, tell me a story about Tony, anything just stay awake.” She said quickly. 

“Did Tony ever tell you about the hamsters I got him?” you questioned with a breathy laugh. 

“No, he didn’t, tell me more.” Pepper pressed.

“When HYDRA killed our parents, I think I was about six, Tony really stepped up. He tried really hard to raise me right even though he was grieving himself. He still became the playboy, but he never brought them home, he never let me see him like that.

I was about eight when I saw him have a breakdown. He got very drunk and when he got back home, he just started crying. He was telling me how scared he was to be raising me, how he thought he was going to fuck me up and all these things about how he worried he was going to die, or I was. 

The next day I got the driver to take me to the pet store and I bought Tony two hamsters. I told him that if he could keep them alive, he could keep us alive.” You recalled, a loopy smile plastered to your face as Pepper quietly laughed.

“I can’t believe he never told me this story.” Pepper said with a smile. 

“The man doesn’t like showing he has those emotions. I believe it was Bruce who compared him to a robot once.” You remembered wistfully, eyes drooping as you began to drift off again. 

“No, Y/N you have to stay awake. Tell me another story. Tell me something about Natasha and Bucky.” 

“I love them.” You mumbled dozing off. “I really love them.” You said words slurring together, eyes closing. Pepper was begging you to stay awake, but the sound became inaudible as your eyes closed and the world faded to black. 

“Please don’t be dead. Please just open your eyes.” A guttural sob through the darkness. The sounds of people yelling, the feeling of flesh on yours and what felt someone running with you was all you could register. 

You couldn’t find the strength to open your eyes, but you wanted to. All you wanted was to open your eyes and tell this person you were okay, but you couldn’t. 

“возлюбленная, it’s me. I’m here, Bucky’s here, Tony’s here. You’re going to be fine I promise. You’re going to be fine.” Natasha’s voice was the last thing you heard before you fell into the dark abyss again. 

The second time you woke up it was to the sound of steady beeping. After a few attempts you were able to open your eyes. The bright white of the hospital room was the first thing you recognized, you let out a whine at the bright color, closing your eyes again. 

“Doll.” Bucky’s voice came from your side. Flopping your head to the side you opened your eyes, again, slowly. “Hey, pretty girl.” He greeted once you focused on him. 

“Buck.” You stated receiving a nod from the man as he moved closer to you. 

“Yeah, I’m here.” 

“Where am I? Where’s Pepper?” You asked attempting to sit up, you let out a low groan and Bucky quickly, and gently, pushed you back down. 

“Lay down, doll. You’re in the tower infirmary, you’re okay, Pepper’s okay. You’re both fine.” Bucky assured in a soothing tone. 

“Where’s Nat?” You questioned. 

“She went to shower. Steve and Tony have been forcing us to take showers and get out of this room once every few days.” He explained. 

“How long have I been out?” You asked watching as your boyfriend tensed. 

“Two weeks.” He said shortly. “It was touch and go for a while.” 

“Why?” You asked sitting up a bit. “Buck what aren’t you telling me?” You asked him after he hesitated. 

“You lost a lot of blood.” He finally admitted. “And they saved you but, they couldn’t-. Doll they couldn’t save it.” 

“Save what?” You questioned looking down at yourself. You went to five yourself a pat down, when you realized. “Oh.” You stammered. Tears stung at your eyes as you took in the stump that was left of your arm. 

“There was too much damage, and this was the only way you could keep most of it.” Bucky explained as he pulled you into his arms. You wiped the tears from your eyes before burying your head into his neck. 

“You’re going to be okay. It’s alright. I’m sorry, doll.” Bucky kept uttering soothing things before pulling back slightly. “Do you want me to get Tony and Nat?” He asked and you nodded. “JARVIS, alert Tony and Nat that Y/N is awake.” He commanded pulling you back into his arms. 

Not even a minute later the sound of pounding footsteps caused you to look up. You looked up just in time to see Natasha barrel into the room with Tony on her heels.

“возлюбленная.”

“Y/N.” The two breathed and rushed forward to pull you into hugs. 

“I love you. I’m sorry. I love you so much.” Natasha whispered into your ear, squeezing you gently.

“I love you too.” You assured with a smile. Tony pulled you into his arms after Nat and squeezed you firmly.

“You’re never leaving my sight again.” He stated as he hugged you. “I love you, I promise we’ll fix this. I promise.”

“I know. I know. I love you too big brother.” You didn’t leave the infirmary for another week. For that whole week you were visited by the team, Pepper and Tony, who dutifully rolled Pepper in. Natasha and Bucky didn’t leave you until you were discharged and even then, made sure you knew they were there if you needed anything.

The loss of your arm didn’t hit until you were back home. Natasha and Bucky had held you tightly as your broke down. The two were your rocks, they made sure you felt safe, helped you with tasks you couldn’t accomplish without the use of your right arm and had just made you feel loved. They stuck by your side during the whole process and you couldn’t be more thankful for them.

“Are you sure about this?” Tony asked as he prepped his equipment.

“Of course, I am, I designed the thing.” You stated with a smirk. Tony nodded and continued to get ready.

“We’re right here for you, возлюбленная.” Natasha assured from next to you. You turned your head to smile at your girlfriend and boyfriend, who sat by your side.

“We won’t leave.” Bucky promised, taking your hand in his.

“Thank you.” You said squeezing his hand. He nodded and placed a soft kiss to your brow and moved back so Nat could kiss your cheek.

“Alright, let’s do this.” Tony said drawing your attention back to him. “Are you sure you want to be awake for this?” He asked again.

“Yes, I’m sure.” You responded and watched as Tony picked up the tools he needed. You two had spent months on this and it was finally time to test it out.

It took Tony an hour and a half to attach your new arm. It was attached to what remainder of a tricep you had and looked very similar to Bucky’s, Shuri herself had personally gifted you with the adamantium needed to make such a thing. You could barely feel the process and weren’t worried in the slightest during. You were surrounded by the people you love; how could you be?

“It’s done.” Tony said backing away. “Try it out.” You sat up slowly and stared down at the adamantium arm. You focused on wanting to flex the arm, an excited laugh left your mouth as the arm followed the brain’s control.

“It worked.” You laughed. “It actually worked.” You exclaimed. You hopped off the table and tightly hugged Tony tightly.

“Easy, Y/N. You’re going to break my ribs.” Tony sighed as he patted you on the back.

“Sorry, Tony.” You apologized and let him go. You moved over to Natasha and pulled her into a hug. “Look, Nat.” You declared showing her you new arm.

“I see, возлюбленная. It’s fantastic.” Nat said with a smile.

“Buck, what’d you think?” You asked the man. Bucky smiled and held his arm next to yours.

“We match.” He said simply. You smiled and he pulled you and Nat into a tight hug. “We love you, doll. With or without an arm, you are still our girl.” Bucky told you squeezing you two tightly.

“I love you, both of you.” You said looking at both Natasha and Bucky. 

“Ditto.” Natasha said with a smirk. The three of you stood together, holding each other so tight it almost hurt, for a very long time. Until…

“So what, no love for Tony?” Your obnoxious brother said making you laugh. 

“You ruined the moment, Stark.” Natasha stated as she pulled Tony into the group hug.

Here you were safe, here you could all heal together. Everything was alright in the end.


End file.
